


Temptation

by Khazarkhum



Category: DragonAge
Genre: Challenge Response, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-15
Updated: 2010-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khazarkhum/pseuds/Khazarkhum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anora longs for her man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'Temptations' challenge at dao challenges. The idea was to write something in 15 minutes or less-no betaing or rewriting allowed. I've added exactly three words here to avoid repetition &amp; to clarify a line.

Anora watched as he entered the hall.

She observed him as he strode purposefully across the room, long hair sweeping across his glistening armor. No one, not arl nor bann nor knight, was his match; no one in Denerim or Redcliffe nor even Val Royeaux could come close to his impressive display of masculinity.

How long had it been since he had come to her bed? She had gone without the touch of sword-calloused hands on her soft breasts for too long, been forced to wait months while he rode across the kingdom to keep the feuding arls in line. Just one night, she breathed, one night without duty or challenges or meetings to keep him from her. One long kiss, one desperate coupling with the only man worthy of her was all she asked.

He mounted the steps, took her delicate hand in his own rough one. "Anora."

She smiled. "Hello, Father."


End file.
